Creatures of Mercy
by DivineFlamingo
Summary: Set AFTER New Moon, Alice is plagued with visions of a decline in Bella and Edward's relationship after returning from Italy. Feeling the need to stick by her friend, Alice's feelings begin to quickly strengthen far beyond what she expected.
1. Dull Flame of Desire

**This is my first story I've ever written. I hope it's not too bad... Review, PLEASE so I can have an idea of what I should fix and what I should keep. Criticism is more than welcome. :) Obviously I do not own the characters, they are Stephanie's and I just like to play with them.  
**

APOV

A vampire doesn't sleep, but if we close our eyes and settle our unneeded breaths in a pattern that resembles slumber, we can rest convincingly enough.

Lately, rest hasn't come so easy for me. My visions were coming in rapid succession compared to the usual rate of occasional weather updates and random everyday occurrences. These new visions played out like a storyboard but with large missing pieces I was left to contemplate. I'm a ball of radiating tension, which has forced me to keep away from the rest of the family, especially Edward and Jasper.

In nearly all of my visions, I see her looking desperate in her confusion and sadness, but I have no idea what the cause is. In a particular vision, Bella is sitting on a beach (I assume La Push) looking into the distance, her brows furrowed. Another, she is sitting on the bed wordlessly with a distressed Edward by her side. There are others of her crying softly to herself, sometimes alone and a few with me beside her.

Edward and the rest of us have returned for as long as we're able to stay in Forks without suspicion. Even when it would be time to leave, Bella would more than likely be coming along. Edward pledged to never leave her again and it was apparent he was set in his ways as usual. So why did Bella seem so miserable?

As I continued to try to block these thoughts from my mind, of course, I had another vision. This time it was of Jasper knocking on the bedroom door in three…two…one… "Come in," I said before he even had the chance. It was so silly of him to knock when it was his room as well as my own. Timidly, he opened the door and stepped in, smiling his small smile.

Immediately I felt a wave of compassion, something Jasper always seemed to send my way the instant we were in close proximity of one another. Sometimes his talent came in handy, I guess, since it temporarily relieved me of my current worry…but only for a few seconds and then it flared right back up. "Alice," he began hesitantly, one eyebrow quirked in thought. "Not to pry, but is there something you're concerned about?"

A moment went by before I answered. I knew that it was bound to come up sooner or later. I had been blocking my thoughts the best I could around Edward for weeks now, translating poetry and singing whole albums from different decades inside of my head while he was within earshot, but it was hard to hide feelings. I had to keep my distance from Jasper just so Edward wouldn't get anything from his thoughts. Remembering again that Edward was out on a hunting trip with Emmett, I released a heavy sigh. "I think Bella might be falling out of love with Edward."

Jasper's eyebrows rose slightly but quickly dropped. "I though that might be what was on your mind." He silently grazed the floor separating him from the bed I was currently trying to rest on and sat on the side. "I've been feeling doubt and confusion from her ever since you all returned from Italy."

I shouldn't have been surprised that Jasper already had a clue. I sighed again, thinking of my best friend and how she must still be hurting from our family's quick departure. Jasper still felt guilty, having taken part in giving Edward a reason to push us away from the only human we had all become close to. Bella was special, and I had missed her terribly while we were away. I desperately wanted to contact her, or even stay behind, but Carlisle and Edward talked me out of it every time I suggested it. Carlisle successfully respected Edward's wishes, but it just wasn't in me. I had focused my visions on her as much as I could, making sure she was safe from Victoria…and herself.

"Things will work out," Jasper said, breaking me out of my thoughts. He placed a reassuring kiss upon my forehead before retreating from the room again, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I nearly called him back to me but thought better of it when I heard a soft knock on the front door below. I couldn't help but smile. She had come to visit me!

I raced down the stairs at a quick speed to intercept Carlisle as he was about to answer the door, opening it to see a tired but beautiful Bella Swan. Though my visions were dark as of late, I couldn't help but feel enthusiasm swell throughout my body. I was immensely happy to be back in Forks to be with my best friend.

"Bella!" I wrapped her in the tightest hug I could manage without breaking any ribs and she returned it in kind, only spreading my grin wider. When we pulled away from each other, I could see a glint of sadness in her smile and this time I was sure why. "Hey Alice," she said in her soft yet husky voice. I loved it. "I came by to…" "Talk to me?" I finished her sentence for her as I grabbed her warm hand and lead her to my brand new yellow Porsche. Though I could've easily bought it myself, Edward was quick to reward me for bringing him his lady in shining armor after hearing my lustful thoughts for this car.

"Want to go for a drive?" I asked, swinging my keys around my pinky finger. I saw Bella's faint smile drop from her face immediately, and I could swear that her skin turned a shade whiter than my own before her signature blush arrived. As cute as it was, that little blush made venom seep into my mouth. I quickly swallowed it, noting to myself that I would have to hunt later this evening. "Alice, I will let you drive on the condition that you wont go over twenty miles per hour over the speed limit." She smiled shyly, knowing all too well that I was incapable of obeying traffic laws. I couldn't help but grin again, opening her passenger door before speeding over to the driver side and hopping in.

I could hear her heart begin to gain momentum as the garage doors slid open and the car, but for the sake of the chat I pulled out slowly…or at least slowly for me. She still ended up gripping the door panel as we left the driveway. I was driving aimlessly. Since I had already seen part of this conversation in a vision, I knew she desired no specific destination other than trying to vent her frustration.

Bella began to calm down, her heart rate slowed and her grip loosened. I had to bite back a giggle, but she noticed my smile and poked me in the ribs. I wondered briefly if I had once been ticklish there in my existence as a human…

"Alice," Her pretty voice broke my tiny distraction. "If I talk to you about something, do you think you could keep it a secret?" If I wasn't a vampire, I'm not sure I could've heard her she was murmuring so quietly. I nodded, "Of course. I'd do anything for you, Bella." I put a hand on her knee, rubbing it for a second until I felt her shiver slightly. I remembered that I felt like a piece of ice on her warm, human skin, but as I was about to pull it away her hands went to hold it tightly.

We drove in silence with her gently stroking my hand, finally putting me to rest in the way that I had so desperately desired the past few weeks. I couldn't bring myself to ask her anything. I patiently waited for her to begin, relaxing into the touch of her hands, but she didn't continue. Deciding subconsciously that I should park somewhere, I circled the car back around until we were heading back towards the house continuing up the hill past it until we were near my goal.

There was a clearing up ahead that looked over the rest of Forks. When we arrived there I regretfully pulled my hand away only to swiftly open the passenger door to hold her hands again. I lead her to the hood of the car, where we sat with our backs on the windshield. "So, what's on your mind?" I asked as we looked down at the few silent, dark buildings that made up the little town. It was peaceful there with her by my side.

"I think…I feel too at ease right now to even think about it. Honestly this is the first time I've felt well since Italy." She smiled her adorable quirky smile at me, raising one eyebrow slightly just the way I liked. "I think I'd just like to enjoy it with you."

I couldn't argue with that. She tilted her head onto my shoulder and we sat there for what might've been hours. I had missed her so much.


	2. Between the Bars

Between the Bars

I pushed my limbs as hard as I could, my feet barely touching the wet, emerald ground. I didn't want to stop, I just wanted to run until my body fell from exhaustion. Too bad that would never happen, nor would the twigs that were sliding across my skin cause me to bleed. The trees grew thick here and it was inevitable that my clothes would be torn to shreds (a shame, too, but I wasn't really paying much attention). My hair would also probably be a mess, but I didn't mind paying that price. If it meant that I would have time away from my snoopy, telepathic brother and my mood controlling/sensing mate, I was more than happy. Normally Edward and Jasper's abilities were never a problem for me, but things were changing.

I couldn't be around them any longer or I think I would've gone absolutely insane. I was tired of singing outdated showtoons and reading off ingredients of food I'd never eat in my head. Jasper could sense my frustration and would not stop trying to send waves of calm or happy vibes. I fought against them, feeling a little violated. He doesn't even know what is going on, and yet he thinks he can make it better? I just want to be left alone, from everyone. For once I was thankful for Rosalie's lack of interest, Emmett's ability to be easily distracted, and the understanding of both Carlisle and Esme. Each of them let me wallow in peace, while Edward kept looking at me with concentration and Jasper kept throwing contradicting sensations my way.

Things are changing, and I need to be able to feel and think freely.

My visions are getting more detailed and clear as Bella makes more concrete decisions. Her view of Edward has changed so dramatically since she first met him. It's gone from fiercely loving to near apathetic. Nothing will be the same when you've shattered it into a million pieces.

She wants to leave him. I've seen it. Edward will realize this and, being the gentleman that he is deep down, will step aside. I see Edward sitting on the end of her bed, speaking softly to a startled Bella. He says that he loves her, but realizes that it is no longer returned the way it was before. He says that he understands. She is speechless, and then he leaves, briefly kissing her forehead with a pained look on his face.

If Bella decides to not see Edward, to accept his resignation, what will happen to the rest of us? Will she care to see Esme, Carlisle, or Emmett? Rosalie, even? Me? It seems so selfish to say these things, but I can't lose her. My brother will be in agony, and all I can think is that she wont want to see me ever again, and how much pain this will cause _me_.

Bella has been the only thing to hold joy within me in a long time. She's my best friend. I've never held a friend outside of the Denali and Cullen families, and as much as I wanted something new, Bella is more than just a fresh face. I can't lose her or else I will feel the emptiness that has plagued me for so long. She makes me feel like I'm alive again, as if I had a heart that could beat. My thirst is unquenchable, and it doesn't restrict itself to blood. Her presence is what I crave. If she leaves Edward, I don't know what will become of our relationship. This scares me more than I ever thought imaginable.

And Jasper. My feelings for him have changed as well. Everything feels as if it's falling apart. I can't handle being around him, seeing how he still adores me after so many years together. He makes me happy, but it's not in the same way. I love him, but the romantic feelings that used to swell in me have faded. My head doesn't go spinning when he walks into the room in that disgusting, dopey way. I truly want him to be happy, but I fear that I won't be able to legitimately give him that happiness. I'm sure he feels the annoyance that rises in me when he comes into our bedroom, when I'm trying desperately to relax. It breaks me to know that I'm causing him pain, but I can't help what's going on inside of me. We've made a good run, and as much as I wish I could continue with him, I don't think I can last much longer.

I finally slow, coming across a clearing with a small creek running through. Several deer drink from it, the moonlight casting a glow on the ripples as the water moves. I didn't come here to feed, but it had been a few days too long since my last meal. My eyes darkened from hunger, hearing the blood rushing through their veins, their hearts pumping furiously through my eardrums. I let my instincts take over, a wave of adrenaline hastening through my entire body. I shuddered with hunger, and a moment later I pounced. Breaking the neck of the largest male, I sucked greedily. My eyes closed at the taste. It wasn't human blood, but it was blood. Laying his head down gently, I found another to feed on.

I finished quickly, the guilt of a new kill settling in for a moment before I began to run again. I doubled back, heading in the direction of the house before deciding to head further into Forks. I didn't know exactly where I was going; I just let my feet decide. My muscles loosened with each step, letting my body feel free for the first time in ages. I let the cool air relieve my anxieties as I continued on.

I slowed down again, seeing where I was for the first time. I was standing across the street from a small two-story house. Trees surrounded it, and a police cruiser was parked in the front. The time was probably around three in the morning, so it was odd that the bedroom window upstairs was on. This was Bella's house, and that was Bella's window.

Edward wouldn't be here; Bella's been sending him home before she goes to sleep at night. Despite my scrambled brain, he's tried to talk to me about it. I've always been his closest sibling, even now despite my attempts to shut him out. As much as I love my brother, it's infuriating to hear that he can even ask to hold her at night when he left her to crumble. I can only nod when he seeks me for console, something I just cannot give him. He left, and so it's his own fault.

I sniffed for his presence just in case before I climbed up to Bella's windowsill. I could hear her heart beating. It was relaxed and steady, but not as slow as it is while she's asleep. I heard faint music in the air, and I had a feeling I'd spot her on the bed with her headphones on, like so many times in the past. Hanging on to the end of the sill, still out of sight, I listened more attentively. I could hear the rough sound of a pencil scratching on paper.

"Bella?" I said softly in between the songs on her mp3 player, trying not to frighten her before I popped my head up. I lifted myself to a sitting position on the sill, keeping one leg dangling out and the other in. Bella was on the bed, headphones on, writing what looked to be a letter. She seemed surprised at first, but when she looked me over she smiled warmly. I couldn't help but smile back. She took her headphones out of her ears and looked worriedly at me. "What happened to your shirt, Alice?" Putting her mp3 player aside, laying her notepad next to it and getting up to greet me at the window. She was adorable in her little tank top and some loose fitting pajama pants. I have a feeling I would've been blushing if I wasn't dead.

Sliding her hands into mine, she pulled me into the room and sat me down on the bed. I tried not to look at the letter she was writing through my peripherals, focusing on Bella instead, which wasn't hard to do. I continued to smile at her, probably looking like a complete idiot to anyone else. "Alice?" She asked again when I didn't answer, smiling back. "Oh," I caught myself losing it. Jeeze, Alice… "I, uh, went running. I needed time away from the mind reader and the mood police." I tried not to show the seriousness behind the situation. Bella's smile faded into a look of concern. I should've known I couldn't fool her. She could always see right through me, which made me wonder if Edward's mind reading ability could rub off on someone.

"Alice, what's going on? Are you all right? And don't say you are if you're not." She said seriously, her eyes penetrating through mine. I felt myself becoming distracted, looking too closely at her face, studying it as if it wouldn't be around long enough for me to memorize every contour. It pained me to think that one day she would not be here, and that she would grow old to die, and that she wouldn't want me there beside her.

"Bella," I needed to talk to her about it. "I need to ask you something." I took my eyes away from her, looking down at my lap instead. I wouldn't tell her about my vision of Edward letting her go, but I had to talk to her. "Are you still in love with Edward?" I moved my eyes back to her face to see her reaction.

Her look of concern transformed into a knowing frown. She was beautiful when she was sad, but I hated what she was feeling. She took my hands in her own again, her frown turning into a small smile. "No." She said softly. I couldn't fully see what she was thinking, but I could feel her mind shift. I was sure I was the only person she was admitting this to, and for some twisted reason it made me feel warm inside. My selfish thinking never ceases. "No, I'm not." She repeated, tears starting to well in her eyes, the smile still there.

"Oh, don't cry, Bella." I said softly, wiping the tears just as they were falling. I pulled her into my chest, close, trying to breathe steadily. "I love you, you know that?" She said so quiet _I _could barely hear her. I smiled reflexively. "You're my best friend, Alice."

The question I wanted to ask her before was nearly forgotten, but when it resurfaced I couldn't hold it back. "If you leave him, are you going to leave me?" I felt my last words choke, and I think if I could cry I would've been causing a waterfall inside of her small bedroom.

I could feel her body relax into mine, but when I spoke she quickly pulled her head away from my chest to look at me. "Alice, how could you ever think that?" She pulled further away, only to hold my hands again. She looked down at my cold fingers, grazing hers along them gently. "You mean the world to me, Alice. I can't lose you again. You're the only thing I look forward to anymore." She smiled, still looking at my hands. "I was just writing you a letter, actually." Bella looked back up into my eyes with the cutest smile. Even in such a drab situation, she made me feel the warmth of happiness in the pit of my stomach. I glanced curiously at the notepad. "Don't read it!" She said quickly, forcing my gaze back to her. We both giggled at her reaction. She moved her hand to flip it over, then moved it back to massage my own. "I'll let you read it when the time is right." She blushed, smiling a little at me. I smiled back, not able to hold back my happiness. I had no idea what was in the letter, but for the time being I didn't care.

She thought to write to _me_. All along I thought it might be a letter to her mother, or to Edward. But it was me she was thinking of. I couldn't restrain my smile from growing a little wider. "I'll wait, you can trust me." I told her seriously, moving to lie down on her bed. I moved the notepad and mp3 player to the side table and patted the space beside me. "Get over here, Bella. Its incredibly late…or early, whichever way you think about it. You have school tomorrow." I smirked. She continued to smile at me as she curled up at my side. I turned the light off and huddled as close to her as possible.

It didn't take long for her heartbeat to settle into that familiar rhythm of slumber. I let my eyes close, relaxing into the embrace and settling into my own peaceful non-sleep. She wasn't going to leave me, and so I couldn't help but feel relief.


	3. Desired Constellation

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story, and don't worry, I will try to update as often as I can without sacrificing whatever quality I am able to offer. Also, whilst outside drinking a beer, I've decided that this is going to be a fairly long fanfic, and this chapter is quite a bit longer than the first two. I hope that doesn't make it undesirable to some readers.**

**Of course, the original disclaimers apply. I do not and will not ever own Stephanie's characters, no matter how much I would love that opportunity. I'd be a rich, rich woman, and I would have the Cannondale Synapse bike that I've been drooling over… Anyway, back to the story.**

Desired Constellation

It was no wonder that Edward could stay and watch Bella sleep all night. She looked so at peace, her chest rising and falling in a steady pattern, her breath caressing my skin and drawing a warm path across my skin. Her eyelids would flutter sometimes as she mumbled unintelligible words. Sometimes she'd even spout off full sentences, like "Mike, leave me alone," which forced me to suppress a giggle.

I looked towards the window and realized that the sun was rising. Bella had only been asleep for a few hours and I knew she'd be exhausted. As much as I didn't want to leave, a brief vision alerted me that Charlie would be coming in to check on her. I quickly disassembled myself from the comfortable embrace, being as careful as possible so as to not wake her up. Looking down at myself for the first time, I realized just how shredded my clothes were. The sleeves had small cuts all over them and my left shoulder was completely exposed. I decided I should go back home to change and then maybe come back to drive Bella to school.

I crouched onto the windowsill, looking back briefly for a last glance at the beautiful sleeping Bella before jumping from my stoop. I silently landed, just as I could hear her door opening and an over protective father peeking in. I chuckled, remembering how Charlie responded to Bella's sudden departure to rescue my brother. That wasn't the most pleasant conversation I've ever experienced.

I ran directly home, knowing that I would have a few questions waiting for me. Though we were each treated as adult individuals, it still wasn't normal for one of us to run off unannounced without any explanation. I advanced on the looming white house with hesitance, choosing to use the bedroom window instead of the front door.

Jasper was inside choosing a shirt from the dresser at the foot of our bed, his skin sparkling slightly off the reflection of the sun peeking through the clouds that would darken the rest of the day. Immediately I felt guilty for having been annoyed with him. He was the kindest person I've ever met, always the most understanding and considerate in every situation. I jumped inside, stopping behind him and giving him a peck on his back before moving into the bathroom to shower. I felt his eyes on me as I closed the door, and at that moment I knew what I was doing to him was wrong.

I was leading him on.

I got in the shower, turning the water on as hot as possible. I stood there motionlessly, letting the water flow down my hair for a while before I began to wash. I took my time, giving each part of my body individual attention. It felt wonderful getting all the dirt and grime off of me from my run in the dense trees. Usually I was more conscious while running, more able to keep my body clean and my clothes unharmed, but last night I was trying not to be conscious of anything. Probably ten or fifteen minutes into my shower, I turned off the water and pulled a towel around my body.

Something immediately struck me as odd as I was about to open the door. I couldn't smell Jasper in the next room, but the familiar scent of my neglected brother was there. I could feel the frown gathering itself on my face as I stepped out, seeing him sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes were off in space, his hair disheveled more so than usual. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, so I asked him.

"I'm thinking about Jasper and why he just left to go hunt in Alaska by himself." Edward said quietly, and surprisingly a little bit confused. When his words settled in, the guilt that had begun to swell in me when I climbed through the window engulfed my entire body. I knew why. "Then I guess I don't have to tell you." Edward got up slowly and headed towards the door.

"Wait," I went to intercept him, placing my hand softly on his shoulder. Edward looked upset, and I had a feeling it was because of something Jasper thought. "What's going on? What was he thinking?" Edward looked sadly down to me, speaking softly. "You've never had to ask me that before. I think that's part of the problem." He took my hand and sat me down on the bed. "He was thinking…that you weren't in love with him." He searched my eyes (and my head), looking for confirmation. Finding nothing, he continued, "He's going to come back after a week or so. He just needs time to think things through without my abilities around making him uncomfortable." He winced slightly saying this. I could tell this bothered him more than he wanted to let on. I had been avoiding him for similar reasons. He had to feel like the annoying pest everyone wants put away. "Maybe not in those words." He smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

We were quiet for a moment before I spoke again. "Edward, I don't know if I love him anymore." I whispered it, not sure if I could bear to speak any louder. I looked out the window where Jasper's trail lead, wondering if I should intercept him and explain, but then thinking better of it. It was his turn to shun me and I deserved it. "You can not help the way you feel or don't feel, Alice." Edward placed a hand on mine in a comforting gesture. "Don't blame yourself. Eventually he'll understand."

His gentleness with me only made the guilt worse. I had avoided him as well, and he knew it. I looked at him pleadingly, because I knew it must've been hurting him. "I understand now, Alice. You don't have to be sorry, and please don't feel guilty…" Edward looked away from me, down towards the ground. He looked incredibly upset all of a sudden. I knew he would try to gain distance from me after I realized this, so before he could get up, I grabbed his arm. "Edward, what is going through _your_ mind?" I wanted to help him. He had always confided in me, and me in him, and I hoped that even after the long weeks of shoving him away he could still put trust in me.

He took a second, keeping his eyes away from mine. "Bella and yourself are going through the same situation, I think." Edward blinked hard, and I think that if he could, he would be crying. Stoically, of course. He looked back at me, more sure of his claim. "She's been distant, just as you have been." Something clicked in his mind. "You've seen it, haven't you?"

I thought about it for a moment. Should I be the one to break it to him, more than likely letting my vision come true? I nodded slowly, realizing that he heard the question in my mind. I looked away before I could see his reaction, knowing it wouldn't be easy. His weight left the bed, and yet another man disappeared through my window.

I threw on some black skinny jeans and a simple black button-up, needing to get out of this place as soon as I could.

I went to school feeling ashamed of myself, but also looking forward to seeing Bella again. Rosalie and Emmett were quieter than ever that morning. Rose hadn't even acknowledged my existence, and Emmett, instead of practically throwing me into the air for a goodbye hug, gave only a small smile and a wave as I left for school. It was weird being the only one showing up, since they had already "graduated."

When I parked the car in the parking lot, I looked around for that old, beat up red truck that I knew so well. I spotted it immediately, Bella barely stepping out of the car. I walked my way towards her, but a motorcycle brushed by me quickly, stopping my path.

Jacob parked right beside Bella's driver door. I felt a growl distend in my chest as I stepped back and listened.

Jacob looked upset, but that certainly wasn't new. He was always upset. "Bella, I need to tell you something." His voice grated against my ears. I could smell him from where I was, halfway across the parking lot. Ugh, I would never get that horrible wet dog smell out of my nostrils. I snarled silently so no one else could hear but him. He glanced in my direction, his eyebrows furrowing, returning a small growl. I saw Bella look between the two of us and sigh. "What is it, Jake?" She seemed irritated. Jacob focused his attention back to her, shifting in his seat slightly. "Victoria, that redheaded bloodsucker, she's been sniffing around the borderlines. She's looking for you," he popped his knuckles before settling his hands back down on the handlebars.

He breathed in heavily before continuing. He always needed "breathing breaks" to calm his little tantrums down. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought. I didn't think it was possible, but his face took on a look of even greater hostility. "I think she has some company with her. Warn your _buddies._" I didn't know what to be more impressed with, his melodramatics or his lack of vocabulary. I approached them, slipping an arm around Bella's shoulders. "We've been warned." I gave Bella a kiss on the cheek, and then looked back at Jacob as kindly as possible. "You know, you could always come tell us in person rather than pass messages like you're in junior high." He snarled. "You're lucky we're not in private" He quickly got the bike started and peeled out of the parking lot without so much as a goodbye. How rude.

I rolled my eyes as he left. "Your friend is incredibly suave, Bella." She tried to look annoyed with me, but I could tell she was fighting back a grin. "Good morning, Bella." I hugged her tightly and pecked her cheek again. Her skin smelled so nice, and it was so soft. I wished I could do that all day without it getting awkward, though something tells me it wouldn't be. I could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks in that signature Bella way, plastering a smile on my face. "Good morning, Alice." She seemed so shy all of a sudden. "Thanks for uh…helping me out last night." She shifted her backpack more securely onto her shoulder and brushed her hair from her face. "Sorry you stayed so long to help me sleep."

I took her hand into my own before she could fidget anymore and kissed her thumb. "Stop being so silly. I didn't mind. In fact, I enjoyed myself." I smiled. Looping my arm into hers, I lead her towards the entrance.

"So I'm guessing you heard what Jacob said." Bella looked at me, a little worriedly. My smile faded. She never looks frightened, even when a psycho, widowed vampire was out for revenge. "You know I'll never let anything happen to you, Bella." I said softly, meaning every word. I took her aside before we reached the doors, bringing her around the side of the building. "If I lost you, I don't know what I would do." I looked at her, seeing her eyes moisten slightly. I think mine would have done the same. She was a target, and to think that we left her here with only the protection of those _dogs_ made my stomach hurt. They had hardly any experience fighting off vampires, no matter how much boasting they did. With Jasper and Emmett there was absolutely no comparison. Rosalie could probably take Jacob down herself, though she hated _physical_ confrontation. Verbal confrontation was obviously not a problem…

"I wont leave you, Bella, not this time." I took her in a hug, snuggling into her neck. I felt my dead heart implode as she wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on the side of mine. Her scent bombarded me and I could feel the fire in my throat roar. I pushed the hunger down, willing the venom to stop rushing into my mouth. I just wanted to enjoy having her close; I didn't want her as my next meal. This whole vampire thing gets annoying every now and then… or all the time, when I'm around Bella. Despite the internal battle I continually waged, I breathed her in as much as I could. As a human, I would've done the same. "Even if Edward pulled another stupid stunt, I would stay, even if he threatened to kill me." _He'd have to pry off every body part and burn it_, I nearly said, but thought it best to not rattle her any further.

"I trust you, Alice. I know nothing will happen to me." She tugged me closer, smelling my hair when she thought I wouldn't notice. I giggled, almost immediately feeling the blush in her cheeks.

I pulled away to look, and sure enough her face was bright red, only making me laugh a little more. "Had to break the tension, I guess," I said after my chuckles died. "Let's go to class. I was going to ask if you wanted to skip with me, but I think we'd better not. Charlie's going to tell you tonight that you're taking next week off from school to see Renee." I grinned, seeing her puzzled expression.

Thinking she would be happy, I was shocked to see disappointment instead. Bella's eyes drifted to my feet for a moment before gathering at my face again with a small, forged smile. I shook my head, "Uh uh. You aren't fooling me, Bella, what's wrong?"

The wind picked up, pushing her hair into her face. The shiny brunette locks twirled, blocking most of her vision. Instinctively, I gently pulled it back towards her ear, letting my hand linger on her skin. My fingers traced the right side of her jaw line. I couldn't help but indulge in her warmth. Her skin was so unbelievably soft, unlike my stiff, marble skin. I wasn't expecting it when her heart began to speed up and her eyes closed. She leaned into the touch just slightly, only opening her eyes when I released her.

I gulped. This was different, wasn't it? What was this we were stepping into, and why hadn't I noticed this spark in my fingertips before?

Just as I was about to ask her, the warning bell for first period rang. I clenched my eyes tight, opening them to see a shyly smiling Bella. Taking a breath, I decided to delay analyzing, bowing slightly and placing a hand out to her in a gentlemanly fashion. "Ms. Swan," I put on the best British accent I could, "would you do me the honor of allowing me to walk you to class?"

Her beautiful brown eyes gave away so much sometimes, but right now I couldn't read what emotion was playing inside of her. Confusion maybe? The girl knew how to put a wall up. I didn't give away anything either, grinning at her with my little act, wiggling my fingers in invitation for her grasp. She sighed slightly, grinning back and taking my hand and I lead her to the door. Funny, she didn't ask where Edward was. Not even once.

School flew by quickly, of course, just when I wanted it to slow down. Time was such a silly concept, especially when you're life felt like one, long, never-ending day. I wished again that I could sleep.

I let Bella go quickly after the last bell, giving her a hug before we parted ways in the parking lot. Charlie would be at home with his surprise. That man made visions so easy, with his little digital watch that told me what date and time he would be doing something with Bella. Convenience wasn't something I was used to these days.

Another vision came, one I suppose I'd been seeing even without my gift. Jasper and I were sitting on our bed, talking in quiet whispers. His eyes held sadness, more than I had ever seen in them in all of our years together. I knew what was happening already before I even focused in on the conversation. We were breaking up. Seeing the clothing we both wore, I guessed he had changed his mind on coming back later. This was going to happen now.

I detoured, feeling my chest beginning to heave in tight, hard breaths as if I needed the oxygen. The car u-turned almost by itself, my foot pressing on the gas pedal till it was on the floorboard, racing off in the opposite direction of the house.

Jasper and I had been together for decades. Why was I feeling this way? And more importantly, why was I beginning to feel my head spinning out of control whenever I lay even the tiniest little touch on Bella?

And more importantly than even that, why was it more important than how I was feeling about Jasper?

I tried to block the thought from my mind, but it kept coming back to me until I nearly broke the gas pedal with the force I was putting on it. I turned the car back around, knowing that running wasn't going to do anything but delay the inevitable. Jasper deserved better than that from me, especially when I was taking myself away from him.

For the second time today, I avoided the front door, opting for the bedroom window where I knew Jasper would be waiting for me. I climbed slowly, listening to his breathing. It stopped suddenly when he felt my presence at the window. His head bent towards it, but his eyes stayed on the ground. "Alice, I need to talk to you." His voice was quiet.

I looked at him for a moment, quietly studying his face. There was reluctance in his eyes, but I knew I had to let this happen. I pulled myself into the room and slowly made my way to sit beside him. He placed a hand on my knee, looking at it briefly before taking his eyes and hand away to his lap. "You've been increasingly distant, and every time I've seen you for over five minutes you become annoyed or even sickened by me." He stated every word with care, speaking slowly as if he was just making the realization for himself. "I love you more than anyone in the entire world, Alice, but I can't sit back and pretend those feelings are repaid when it simply isn't the truth." He finally looked up to meet my gaze. There was sureness in them now, coupled with that heart breaking sadness that I experienced in the vision.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I said this as quietly as I could, just loud enough for him to hear. "You were my life, and I still love you." This time, I broke the eye contact. I couldn't believe I was about to say this. "As much as I love you, I know this isn't right, me trying to stay with you."

"I wont try to change how you feel, I can't take that freedom from you no matter how much I'd like to." I nearly missed his low statement. He was looking out the window, and I could sense his need to flee. His statement put me in a loss for words. "You never loved me the way I loved you, and I've understood that one day you would realize it. As much as I love you, we should part ways." He smiled a small, sad smile.

I nodded, crying invisible silent tears. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, but I knew it wasn't enough.

Being the gentleman he is, he quickly packed a bag, leaving some of his clothes in the dresser as a sign that he would return into my life. This time, though, he would be a friend and nothing more.

He left, giving me one last, gentle kiss. He lingered on my lips, even after he had gone.


	4. Xerces

I refuse to drop this story, but I've been insanely busy. I'm a full-time student and now I have TWO jobs, and a few other things to tangle with, so...here's the next chapter, but it's kinda short. Sorry. :/ Tell me what you think? Suggestions? I hope it's okay.

Also, I don't know if anyone's noticed, but every chapter is named after a song that I have listened to while writing the stories. If you can name them all (the artists), I'll give you an invisible star. :D The lyrics usually fit the storyline, or at least the way the music sounds, or even just the title. Anywho, enjoy this (short) chapter. Hopefully the next one will come sooner than this one did!

Xerces

For the first time since my transformation, I was tired. Tired of thinking about everything. Even though the romantic side of my relationship with Jasper had been gone for years now, I loved him fiercly. The part of me he held was gone. And now my selfish brother was allowing his grief tear our own relationship apart.

Bella was being distant, sure, but was it cause for breaking two of my lamps? I had just lost the person I had been with for over sixty years, and he thinks he can come into my bedroom and launch a full-scale attack on my furniture because his relationship of less than a year is failing? It was no wonder he was single all this time.

And the second I thought it, I regretted it. Edward looked at me from my bedroom door, broken glass at his feet and his face whithered in pain. "How dare you try to sum up my relationship? My love for Bella?" Dramatic as always.

"That's not it, Edward. I just don't see why you feel the need to come in here and put every ounce of your frusturation out on _me_, your sister who just happened to get dumped by her _husband_. Can you please get a hold of yourself?" The words rushed out before I could stop them. "I have been nothing but supportive for the both of you here, and I--"

"You've supported her want to be done with me. You've been talking to her. Telling her I'm no good for her, is that it?" His voice rose until I could feel the house shake. I couldn't take it anymore, not from him. He didn't deserve Bella after what he did to her, and that was not my fault.

"Get out." I pointed toward the hallway behind him. "You go talk to her, and leave me alone. I don't want to hear another word about you and your _fucking_ problems, Edward. You are not the only one with troubles here. Your issue wont be settled by coming in here and starting a fight with me. That will only cause more problems. So fucking get out." It was true. Edward was always overdramatic when he was upset. I didn't think he was good for her, and he should feel that way, too. He didn't leave because he believed that. He left because he was afraid of the guilt he would face if anything happened to her. I loved my brother, but he was probably the most selfish person I have or will ever meet.

I turned away before I could see his reaction. The door slammed. I knew this was the day my vision would come true.

He was going to talk to her tonight, and they would break up, the evening before she was to leave for Florida to visit her mother. I didn't want it to be like this, but the sooner the better, I guess.

"You're an asshole." The empty room did not respond. I flopped myself down onto the bed, placing a pillow over my face and wishing it could effectively suffocate me.

-------------

I sat on top of a tree branch facing Bella's open bedroom window. I knew I shouldn't be there, but something always drew me to her. I couldn't help but feel responsible for this, and I wasn't sure why. Through the window, I could see Bella wiping quiet tears from her cheeks, still sitting in the same spot Edward had left her in.

I swiftly climbed up the tree beside her bedroom window, dropping quietly to perch on her windowsill. She looked up at me silently, signaling me in with a gentle nod.

We were both silent as I held onto her, letting her spill every tear she had left for my brother. We didn't have to speak, because I understood exactly what she was going through. I was going through it, too. We both lost love that was supposed to last forever. Bella was supposed to be with Edward, and I with Jasper, in love and happy until the world ended. But that just wasn't how it was going to be.

As I held her, a strong wave of guilt slid onto my shoulders. But what was so wrong about comforting my best friend? I closed my eyes, as if my eyelids could shut out the intrusive emotion. Eventually I pushed it away, but not after I realized something there I hadn't fully addressed before. At that very moment, I found I loved her, Bella, far more than I was supposed to.


	5. Blink

**Chapter 5 here. I'm hoping this will give the story more substance down the road.**

Blink

Edward's mind-reading tallent was so agravating. When I returned home from Bella's, her scent undoubtably everywhere from holding her, I had to go through just about every piece of knowledge I had gained within roughly the last century to keep my thoughts private.

It seemed he was avoiding everyone, though, keeping to himself in his room most of the time. He normally didn't intrude on our thoughts when he did this, but I had to be sure nothing slipped. Bella's flight left in the morning, and I kept seeing visions of Edward in various parts of the world, much to my delite. Despite shutting himself out, he could still hear my thoughts, and I needed to work a few things out without him peeping in.

Bella... What was I going to do? And how could I have not seen this before? My head spins when she walks into the room. My chest seems to constrict and pump, though my heart stopped beating far before she was even born. Whenever we touch, even if it's a simple accident that our skin meets, there's a spark. A spark that I used to feel with Jasper, only this is stronger than ours had ever been. My face feels warm whenever she meets my eyes... I'm IN love with Bella.

I couldn't even think of how this would touch Edward. Edward was already in a lot of emotional pain from his unrequited love for her without his sister being in love with the same person.

And Jasper... I, even more, couldn't think of that.

And then there was Bella's trip to Florida to see her mother. Time away from her would be more time to really sort my feelings out, but I was already so positive. There just wasn't any other explanation.

With Victoria on the loose, I thought it best to make sure her trip to the airport went smoothly, so I took Emmett to see her off.

When Bella and I parted, there was something different in the air between us. It was unexplainable without knowing what she was thinking. No wonder Edward found that so frusturating.

I hugged her tightly, or as tightly as I could before her bones would break. "I'm going to miss you while I'm away." She told me, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek, making my face hot. "I'll miss you, too, Bella, more than you know." I kissed her cheek in response. "You mean so much to me. Be careful, okay?" I looked at her seriously, putting as much sincerity into my words as possible.

She got closer to me and whispered, "I'll be careful, but it's not hard to be safe when you have two vampires watching over you." She eyed me, smirking. "I know you're making sure Victoria doesn't snatch me."

"She hasn't made any moves yet, but I'm always watching out for you." I pointed at my head. It was true, I hadn't had any visions of her lately, but I looked out for her all the time. I wasn't about to take any chances.

"Thanks, Alice. I feel like a pain. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to do this." She was so cute when she blushed... REALLY, how could I not see this before?!

"You are not a pain, Bella, don't ever think that." I pulled her face up to mine, and for the briefest moment I thought of kissing her. However, this just wasn't the time for trying to explain anything.

Emmett coughed to grab our attention and motioned towards his watch. "Uh, can you guys be weird later? Bella, your plane is about to leave without you." His tall, intimdating form was such a show. Though he tried to keep a straight face, one of those prize-winning Emmett smiles couldn't help but creep out. He always managed to lighten the moment, even if he addressed the "weird"-ness.

I turned back to Bella. She smiled, but I could see the confusion set in her face. "He's right," I hugged her one more time. "Take care, Bella. If you need anything, call me, okay?" She nodded, smiling bigger.

This was going to be a long week.

XXX

While Bella was in Florida, Edward took it upon himself to fly to Frankfurt, Germany. He hadn't made up his mind if he would come back, and my visions only saw him in Marburg, a small town in West Germany we found while running through to Berlin once. It was cute and quiet, and conveniently overcast a lot of the time; perfect for what Edward needed.

Before he left, Edward sat me down and it took every inch of will power I had to keep my thoughts of Bella to myself. It was even more difficult when she was a large topic of the discussion.

"I have a favor to ask you, Alice." He sat in the armchair close to the sofa where I was, looking down on the floor practicing my ABC's backwards.

"What is it?" I had to multi-task, keeping my mind busy between answers. Edward noticed the intentional distractions, but didn't directly acknowledge them. My poor brother had no one, and I was further shutting him out...

"I just...I know Bella doesn't feel the way I do. I need to get away for a while, just to be by myself. But I also need to know she'll be safe." He looked towards the curtains on the windows nearby. I pictured a tear building up on the brim of his eyelids.

"You don't have to say it, Edward. I will look out for her." I said softly, taking his hand.

"Thank you. You've always been the one I could trust with anything, Alice. Just want you to know, I love you." He gave me a small smile before weakly ruffling my hair. My stomach dropped at his words, and at that moment I knew I had to keep my own feelings far from his knowledge.

Edward left that night, leaving me to my open thoughts.

XXX

The week Bella was away, I had absolutely nothing to do. I counted the days until I could see her again, and planned what I would do to greet her at the airport when she returned. At the moment, I was contemplating a large bouquet of flowers (cliche, I know)... I don't know, that seemed my style enough. Maybe even a large teddybear that she could barely fit her arms around? Yes, deffinitely.

Carlisle walked into the room the moment I began to toy with the idea of red, pink, and white balloons. I guess that would have to wait.

"Hey, _Dad._" I smiled, thinking of how the name seemed so silly when he looked only a few years older than me. We never called Esme or Carlisle "father," or anything like that unless we wer joking. As much as we viewed them as such, they were more than our parents. They were our companions through this endless lifetime.

"Alice, I have to ask you. Have you had any visions of Victoria?" Immediately paying more attention, I smelt the most vulgar smell all over my adoptive father and crinkled my nose. "UGH, you've been around the dogs, haven't you?" I asked, waving my hand in the air... as if THAT would get it out of the air. "No, I haven't. I've been searching through them, but nothing of value as come to me. Why?" Carlisle's brow furrowed and he sighed softly before responding. "Well, I spoke with Billy and Jacob, Bella's old friend," I contained a small growl, Carlisle frowning at me slightly. "They say she hasn't shown..."

I lose Carlisle's voice and immediately my eyes glaze, a new scene unfolding before them.

_Bella holds my hand as I am crying, trying to calm me down. I choke as if I can't breathe, clutching at my chest before screaming into the air like a wild woman. In an instant, I'm angry and my screams turn into a battle cry. Red hair flashes before my eyes as I run past Jasper's burnt, dismantled body._

"NO!" My eyes close tight before snapping open instantaneously. Carlisle's face looked at me in panic, his hands on my shoulders. "She's going to hurt Jasper."


	6. The Hunt Begins

Not saying if Jasper will make it or not, but don't expect the Cullens to just sit back and let it happen! Victoria's got an even bigger price on her head now.

The Hunt Begins

My mind swarmed with information, trying to sort out a way to stop this from happening. Bella wouldn't be back for a week, so there was no way Victoria could get to him before that time. Unless she went to Florida? No, I was sure I saw the green trees of Forks in my vision. Did she tear him apart and burn him before she found Bella and I? I could only hope that wasn't the case. I had to force my brain to turn off so I could figure out, rationally, how to fix this.

As Carslile, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett searched Forks, I tried to use my forsight to see where Jasper was headed. When I saw again only his burnt face, I gave up on that idea.

I didn't want to, but I knew it was necessary. I picked up the phone and dialed the number of the one person I knew could give me more helpful bodies. I cringed as I picked up the living room telephone and punched in the numbers.

Jacob was more than hostile when he found my voice at the end of the line.  
"You let Bella go to Florida by herself?! You know Victoria is out there waiting for her to-" I cut him off. "Listen, Jacob. Bella is a grown woman, I can't stop her from doing what she wants, and she wanted to go see her mother. I can't, and you can't, interfere with that." I waited for a smartass reply, but found none and continued. "Now, I'm calling to ask you... while Bella is away... if you would mind teaming up to find that redheaded bitch."

I decided to leave out the details of my vision so he wouldn't think that this was a selfish mission to keep Jasper alive. That would've been incorrect. This was a selfish mission to keep Bella, as well as Jasper, alive. Jasper was my mate in the past, and I will always consider him a friend, but he was also a key to making sure we stopped Victoria from hurting my best friend. The person I loved more than anything.

I heard a low growl seep through the speaker. "Since when do you_ need _our help, bloodsucker?" He chuckled darkly. "I thought you were stronger than us. Wasn't that the case?"

"I never said that, but this isn't about who is stronger than who, this is about protecting Bella!" I wasn't one to snap, but Jacob had crossed a line. He was forgetting the threat that was at hand; Victoria wasn't stupid, not by any means. She had somehow escaped not only the wolves, but our tracking as well.

Jacob was silent on the other end. "If I promise something important, between the two of us, will you please do this?" I hated this. I pictured him scratching his chin, looking smug. "Depends."

Taking a deep breathe, knowing I was being ellusive, I said slowly, "Edward will not change Bella. I will make sure this doesn't happen if you can make an agreement."

"Done."

His answer came far quicker than I expected, but I wasn't going to complain. "Okay. We're searching our part of the border line and past the perimeters of Forks. If you could do the same on your end, we can cover a lot of ground."

"On it." Jacob hung up. I smiled. He didn't need to know that Edward and Bella had already broken up, or that there were other vampires willing to change her.

XXX

Bella called me shortly after Jacob and I had gotten off of the phone. I was so relieved to hear her voice, to know for sure she was alright. I had visions of her tripping on her bags when she was going through the airport in Pheonix. The girl could not stay out of any trouble, and now it was looking for her. Carlisle had given me the duty of staying at the house, in case Jasper decided to make a stop. My nerves were shot, and Bella's voice was the most I could ask for to help ease my mind.

"How's your head Bella?" I smiled, seeing her bite her lip in my head, brushing the small bump that has formed with her hand in her hair. "I'm okay, I guess. Thanks for asking, my little oracle." She chuckled softly before clearing her throat. I shook my head, grinning. "No problem."

There was a comfortable silence before we spoke again. I enjoyed just listening to her breathe, as creepy as that sounds. I pictured her sitting down on a bed, phone pressed against her ear smiling softly to herself. "Bella, I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Alice? Is something wrong?" Her voice held a tinge of worry, as if she knew what was going on. I wanted to keep her safe from this, and I didn't want her to worry, so I avoided the topic. "No, nothing's wrong, I just have a very serious question to ask you."

"Okay. I'm here, Alice."

I took in a gulp of air, and it felt like I really needed it. "Do you know why Jasper left me?"

There was silence on the other line as Bella mulled this over. I had told her so little of what happened, refusing to talk too long about it and only giving the most obvious details. He left, and now I know exactly why.

"No, why?" She said softly, sounding so loving and caring. It made my proverbial heart melt.

I took a deep breath, leaning on a table in the living room. I let the answer sit on the tip of my tongue for a moment. Should I tell her I love her? Maybe the circumstances weren't right yet. Why did I bring it up? I rolled my eyes at myself before breathing out my answer, "he left me because he realized I was in love with someone else." There, I said it. Quietly, so quiet she probably didn't hear me, but I said it. _I'm in love with you, Bella_, seemed like too much for me to handle right now, though it was true. Let's face it, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm brave.

Silence again met me on Bella's end, and this was when I started to freak. My calm exterior was about to crack, and I could feel the dry heaves of mourning about to fall from my throat if this didn't end well. My admission wasn't too revealing, was it? Maybe this left her confused? Or maybe, she knew exactly what I left unsaid.

"Alice, that note I wrote to you?" Bella's voice timidly broke the silence, finally. "I think you should read it. Please?"


	7. The Letter

I slid through Bella's abandoned bedroom window, stepping down softly onto the hardwood floor. Time was short, so I found the letter, tucked away in her bedside table drawer, and hopped through the window again to run home.

I held the letter with care as I sped through town towards the seclusion of the mansion. Since no one was there, it would be the perfect place to open it. Bella's secretive nature put behind it assured me that no one but myself was to read it, and so I took the extra precaution of locking myself in my bedroom before finally resting my eyes on the blank envelope.

For a moment, I simply stared at it. What could she possibly be keeping in here that has steered my attention from the important events that were going on as I was sitting here? This was important, too, but was it life and death?

For a moment, I was tempted to put the letter aside for another more appropriate time. But then I realized... If we were going against Victoria, and Jasper eventually died, I was to face off with her myself. This _was_ the most appropriate time.

Delicately, I put my finger underneathe the lip of the envelope to open it, taking out a piece of yellow lined paper inside with Bella's careful handwriting. I could not suppress my smile, recognizing the way she curled her l's and formed her g's. Focusing, I began to read it slowly.

_Dear Alice,_

_ When Edward took all of you away with him, I was left a complete mess. I did not eat or sleep, and the few nights my eyes did close I was plagued with nightmares. I woke up in screams and sweat. According to my father, I would yell, "Don't leave me," the most, but he also told me that I shouted a name. The thing that confused me at the time was that it was not Edward's name, but yours.  
Alice, I missed you more than anyone. After I thought about it, really thought about it, you were the one I was dreaming about. I would see you leaving me in the woods, silently walking away before disappearing into the arms of Jasper with the rest of the family behind you. I needed you, and I wanted you. You, and not Edward.  
I love you, Alice. I realize now that I always have. I understand that you will never feel for me the same way, but I wanted you to know. And I will always be here, in whatever form you wish me to be. A friend, a best friend, or something more. That choice is yours.  
Sincerely yours,  
Bella_

I felt my breathing stop as I read the last paragraph. I read it over and over and over again, at least twenty times before I put it down. I looked out of the window to see rain beginning to pour. _She loves you_.

Just before I could say it out loud, a vision creeped over my eyes.


	8. Return

The note fell from my hands onto the hardwood floor, fluttering around unnoticed as I watched the scene going on behind my eyes. 

_The sun was beating down, the tarmac hot underneath her bare feet. A red mane of hair fell over glittering shoulders as they slouched. Her piercing red eyes scoped the airport, hidden behind luggage cars on the strip of a landing area. The eyes landed on a girl. A beautiful brunette. Bella. She could be seen through the windows as she walked towards her gate. The plane was leaving in fifteen minutes... plenty of time to grab the obnoxious teen that all these stupid animal-drinking vampires considered so dear. _

_Florida had been difficult, but the dogs had made it so easy to keep the little tiny brat from seeing anything thus far. Now would be the tricky part. This is where the fun began.  
_

The front door burst open and two blury figures burst through, my vision still cloudy from what I had just seen. For a moment, I closed my eyes, giving them time to renew themselves from being in another place and time. I opened them again to something I would have never expected.

A voice broke through the renewed silence of the house, shaking me from my trance. "Alice?" The sound made me jolt slightly. I paused, knowing I shouldn't reply until I was absolutely sure...

I was afraid it was just my imagination, but if it was, what would it hurt? "Jasper?" I looked at the blonde headed man that approached me, wondering if I was really seeing this. But there he was, smiling that small smile I grew to love so much. "Oh, Jasper!" I flung myself on him, so relieved he was alive and well. I felt a sense of compassion and bitter-sweetness emanate from Jasper as I hugged him as tightly as I ever could. "I thought you were going to die! You can't go after Victoria, just let all of us handle it, please. I can't lose you or Bella." The words poured out of my mouth faster than I could restrain them, and I felt his body tense.

"I can't do that, Alice, you know that." Jasper rubbed my back gently before pulling away to look into my eyes and motioning them to look to the doorway. "Look who else is here."

I had been too happy to see Jasper to notice Edward standing behind him, a frown distorting his handsome face. "Carlisle got a hold of me finally, and I booked the quickest flight back." His voice was broken, despair dripping from every word despite the small smile he was trying to put on. "We need to find her, Alice."

I nodded, looking between him and Jasper. "She must've used the wolve's proximity to keep me from seeing her plans." I said, piecing the vision together quickly now, the force of it hitting me like a ton of bricks. This couldn't be happening. Bella and I hadn't even.... Bella and I.

I looked up to see Edward's frown return, his eyes searching mine for an answer to my unfinished thought. It was then I remembered the note on the floor, and before I could even think to grab it, Edward had it in his hands. Jasper didn't bother reading over his shoulder. The knowing look on his face said it all. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever was going to happen. I thought for sure that maybe Edward had been too far away while I was reading the note to have heard it, but that didn't matter now. This was going to hurt.

Edward probably read the note a dozen times with how long it took him to finally put it down. I opened my eyes again to see him staring at me, his face close to expressionless. A wave of calm was placed over the room, and I could only nod at Jasper to thank him. "Let's just find her, okay?" Edward folded the note carefully, picking up the envelope from the floor and placing it back inside. He gently handed it over to me before walking out of the front door, avoiding any kind of eye contact.

Jasper didn't say a word. I could tell he knew from the very beginning what was going on between the two of us. The guilt weighed so much I could hardly breathe. "I'm so sorry, Jasper." I could hardly whisper, looking down at the floor before I felt two fingers persuade my eyes to move to his.

Jasper's eyes held a sadness in them, but there was also understanding. "Alice, you can't choose who you love, and I can't choose for you. I'll always be here for you, because I'm happy if you're happy. And if Bella makes you happy, then I want nothing more than for you to be with her. I will do everything in my power to help you. I will always love you, and it's my duty to ensure you're happy." He smiled, embracing me as I began to cry. For the first time in my life, I wished I could cry real tears so he could see just how much his words meant to me. I could not have asked for a better man in my life.

XXX

We met Edward outside so I could explain the vision fully to Jasper with his help, moving along quickly from our emotional moment. This wasn't the time to talk thoroughly about what was changing within our relationships.

We immediately called Carlisle and Rosalie, summoning the rest of the family back home so we could formulate a plan. Victoria would not kill Bella without Edward's presence, so we knew we had some time. Her next plan wasn't thought through yet, or else I would have seen it. I forced visions as much as I could, but it was apparent that Victoria knew I would do so and kept her scrambled ideas to herself for the time being. She did not have the unintentional aid of the wolves to help her conceal it this time, and she knew it.

She would not succeed. I wouldn't her. None of us would.

Rosalie seemed just as adament about having Bella returned safely as the rest of us, which was utterly surprising to say the least. I wondered where it came from, but she paced around the house nearly as much as I did, both of us practically leaving tracks in the floor. Emmett seemed ready for a fight, as usual, though my best friend and potential love was in the arms of a mad woman as he was pumping his fists around like a fool (I love him, don't get me wrong, but he can be pretty inappropriate). Carlisle and Esme were distraught but focused. Edward, I could tell, had pushed his sadness aside for the time being, completely intent on what we had to do. Jasper was helping everyone, especially Edward and me, by keeping us all calm.

It didn't take us very long to come up with a plan, but it was going to be tricky. Victoria had three means of transportation to get to Forks, her definite destination. She could either take a plane, a car, or go on foot. On foot it would take much longer, but it would be easier to get here undetected. Victoria had been patient thus far, but in the vision there was a sense of urgency that might have drawn her into getting a vehicle instead. We decided that our best bet was to station ourselves at different entrances of Forks, large distances between us that we could easily cover within miliseconds if Victoria were to try coming through on foot. From what Jacob had told Bella before, the bitch had friends with her. Whatever that meant. We would be ready. The wolves helped patch up any areas we wouldn't be able to reach, extending their usual patrols to reach the outskirts of Forks.

I stayed with Edward, knowing Victoria would take his post first if she knew she couldn't get through without bumping into us. She would be disapointed her audience would be small, but she would take it. She wouldn't be happy about what she found waiting for her. I stood beside my elder brother silently, hands curled into tight fists and ready. The wolves circled behind us in large arcs to create a second line of protection. We wouldn't fail. A rage burned within me now, knowing she had my Bella. _**My **_Bella. "We will be talking about that later, Alice." Edward muttered under his breath. I didn't care. I would tear Victoria's head right off her shoulders before she could even think about finishing what she started.


	9. Frost

**This is a long time coming. I'm so, so, SO sorry to everyone who added this to their alert list, favorite list, etc. I promised a story and didn't finish it. I even had to re-read what I had posted to catch up on what was going on because all of my computer's data for this was deleted. **

**Tell me if this is as sad as I think it is. Most of the time when I was reading it, even though it was not completely butchered, I kept noting every grammatical error and missing word in every chapter. To those of you who notice this like I do, my excuse is that I usually write when I'm the only one awake in my apartment, and that usually means I am under the influence of caffeine or alcoholic substances. Sleep isn't in my repertoire. I'm the first one awake every morning and the last one to fall asleep. I should have taken the offers of potential beta readers when they were given to me. If those are still up for the taking, please message me. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Oooooookay. Time for me to get off of my ass and keep this story going.**

Standing not more than twenty feet from my brother was growing to be an awkward experience after three hours of silence between us. Since my visions had stopped, we had been feeding and waiting for Victoria to show herself. We kept our appetite satiatedto make sure we were all at one-hundred percent strength when she finally made her appearance. My mind was in a tangle of questions as I watched Edward, with what seemed to be a permanent look of sorrow on his face, pace at a human speed back and forth between trees. Was Bella alright? How many vampires would be with Victoria? Why was I incapable of seeing anything past the vision of them in Florida? Would Jasper die here? What would I do if Victoria succeeded in killing both Bella and Edward in vengeance? It would kill me, too, I knew.

And what if we succeeded, instead, by killing Victoria, extinguishing the threat of her return? What would happen between Bella, Edward and myself? Jasper? Even Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme would be effected by the outcome of what happened between us.

"She's already chosen you. Why are you even having to ask that?" Edward's voice broke the uneasy silence between us and caused me to jump. I was beginning to think I would never hear his voice again. I turned my face to look at his, taking in the anger and sadness that were written all over his face. "You know what will happen. Jasper's understanding is stronger than my own, but it will still drive us both away for at least a time. Likely much longer in my case." Taking a step closer, his face turned from mine to the ground, the anger seeping away slightly. "I know you both can't help how you feel, but the truth of the matter is that it will break this family apart. At least, like I said, for a time." His eyes again met mine. "My forgiveness is far from your reach at this point, Alice, despite how irrational my anger towards you might seem." The dangerous glint in his eyes returned, but was restrained. I could almost hear the venom seeping into his mouth before I watched him gulp it down, the apple of his throat moving forcefully.

I couldn't muster much of a response apart from a small nod. I looked at the ground, unable to look into Edward's eyes. He and I had always been the closest in the family, apart from the bonds between the mated couples; Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. With his ability to read minds and my foresight, my blank history and his secrecy and quiet demeanor, we were the exact opposites and exactly the same. Whenever one of us had a problem, we went to the other over anyone else. But now that had changed.

I turned my body away, trying again to focus on the task at hand. As guilty as I felt, it would not compare to the pain that would forever emanate from my body if Bella were hurt due to my lack of attention. Victoria's abilities of escaping capture amongst a clan of vampires and a tribe of werewolves had proven that she was more than capable of being a danger. Edward seemed to agree, his breathing slowed and his steady pacing began again. I glanced over to see his eyes stare hard into the trees beyond, waiting, black as night despite his last meal only being hours before. I set my hands into fists and mimicked his gaze, hoping that soon Bella would be safe. And hopefully, in my arms.

XXX

Five hours went by standing with the only person, aside from Bella, with whom I had shared a deep, special connection. The only person, it would seem, that could take everything away from me. The only romantic love that ever entered my existence no longer my own. My home felt tainted with anger towards my sister, the guilt that constantly re-entered her mind any moment that she glanced my way, and the shame that was now a presence on my shoulders.

Alice hadn't moved an inch since we last spoke, so focused and determined to be ready. As much as I felt the need to protect Bella, a constant urge that gripped me from the first day I met her, the feeling of being an outsider in her life was beginning to settle into my dead heart. I felt the pain restricting in my chest, a burn almost equivalent to that of blood-thirst swelling around my useless organs. I wanted to attack Alice and drain every last bit of life from her body, but at the same time I wanted to tell her that I understood and wished them well. I love my sister, but my love for Bella surpassed anything I ever felt for any other being in my history.

With those thoughts replaying in my head, my emotions were bouncing back and forth from desperation, longing, and crippling anger. And though all of these feelings were strong, the fright that swelled within me when I heard Bella's voice cry out in agony was what nearly brought me to my knees.

XXX

When we heard faint screams in the distance, clearly miles away, I felt my world shatter into a million pieces. The hair on my arms raised and pointed in all directions, goosebumps covered my stone flesh for the first time in my known existence and venom pooled into my mouth as my adrenaline spiked. The fight or flight mechanism that is programmed in every living being is eliminated to only the former instinct when turned, and the moment I heard my Bella's voice ringing in pain my body went into full-on panic mode. I was immediately in danger of losing all control of myself; my fangs were down, low whimpers escaped my lips and my eyes were probably the tall-tell ink black of being overwhelmed. Edward's eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth gaped open as if he couldn't get enough air, and right then I knew it hadn't been my imagination like I had hoped.

Barely a second after the sound reached our ears we were running, our plans to dial the family once we had heard something forgotten. We both pushed our bodies to their highest speeds, ensuring we would get there in seconds. Bella's screams continued, blood-curdling and terrible. I felt the fear of potential loss place my body into a frenzy. I had to be there. I had to save her. She was the only thing I could live eternity for.

Through the panic, I barely noticed a sound I wasn't expecting. I could hear a heartbeat, slow and losing rhythm, accompanied by a second heartbeat that was much faster than any human heart I had ever heard. Victoria's laughter floated through the trees, hitting me like a wall of bricks, and the growls of an unknown enemy sent my insides on fire.

Finally, after the longest thirty seconds of my life, Victoria's flaming red hair and lecherous grin came into view. Her fierce, red eyes looked between Edward and myself before her irritating laugh broke the silence again. "Only two of you today?" She smirked and turned her gaze to my brother, who's expression showed unconcealed dread. Victoria's face suddenly dropped any hint of amusement as she continued her taunt. "I'm going to enjoy watching your heart break, Edward, as mine did when you and your filthy family ripped the one good thing left in my life." Her voice was monotone, but her teeth were clenched and her eyes were pitch black. This was it.

Victoria stood upon a hill, the end of which we were not able to see and so I assumed whoever was with her had Bella and was still on their way up. I smelled two strong odors from bellow. One was a mildly sweet, but otherwise unrecognizable scent and the other was far too familiar. I could smell Bella's blood as if it were right in front of my nose and I had to swallow back the drops of venom that were beginning to completely fill my mouth. It wasn't hard to fight back the thirst this time, though. My body still felt the desire with physical torments, but the mental urges were pushed to the back of my mind. I could almost feel her sluggish and uneven heart beat pounding in my ears, blinding me from everything else except for the need to save her. Another scream broke the sky and made my vision tremble out of sheer hysteria.

"What have you done with her!" Edward yelled as I instantaneously fell into a short vision. Foreseeing his actions, I slid underneath Victoria as he lunged. She sidestepped him, but now that her attention was focused on his attack I was free to see what other intruder lay below the hill. As Victoria and Edward fought loudly above, I jumped down a ways before I finally spotted them. What I saw confused me and placed cold hard fear into the core of my being.

Bella lay on the forest floor writhing in agony, blood escaping her from a bite wound in her arm right beside the scar James had left. Her eyes were closed, her skin was ghostly white and she was shivering from the venom that was no doubt too far into her body to stop the transformation.

She was not alone and though I had been alive for so many years, I was not prepared for what I saw.

A creature stood beside Bella's tormented body, standing at around eight feet high with a muscular build that rivaled Emmett's large figure. It was bipedal, but was in a crouched stance. The body was covered in a coat of fur, thicker in the mane that traveled down the spine and very fine almost everywhere else. It's fingers were extended into claws with talons in place of finger nails, and there were large scars on the creature's arms where it seemed to have gouged itself. Hair was missing around them and the skin was raised in an ugly fashion. It's teeth were bared, sharp and yellow-stained, as I made myself known. Even with all of that, it's eyes were the most shocking feature. Brilliant, bright red eyes, as large as my fists.

I approached Bella with my undoubtedly wide eyes on this creature, the scent of it so unfamiliar and yet reminiscent of something at the same time. It couldn't have been a werewolf. Those were extinct, but this creature certainly looked like one. The difference was the face. Though they were drastically larger and slightly modified, there were more human similarities in this creature over a werewolf. The bridge of the nose angled almost in the same way as the average human and the eyes had more of an almond shape than those of the werewolves I had seen visions/proof of in the past.

Bella continued to writhe in the grass, causing stabs of guilt to run though my body. I carefully stepped closer, willing myself to hold my composure as I saw her struggle. Her voice was strangled by the painful venom seeping through her veins but she was about to let out a scream of agony as I stared upon the unknown being before me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how strong this person/thing was, and I wasn't sure of their mental capacity. For all I knew, Victoria did some kind of twisted science experiment on one of the Quileute tribe, though the rational part of me doubted that. I approached slowly, determined to get to Bella any way I could. Her screams were breaking my metaphorical heart into pieces that would be very hard to put back together again. Had she never met me or my brother, she would not be in this predicament. I would save her, at any cost, even if it meant my life.


	10. An Abbreviated Lifeline

**I hope this isn't too terrible. I've never really written a fight sequence before. Please review, I'd like to know how well/badly I did.**

An Abbreviated Lifeline

I knew that thinking too hard about this would make things a lot more difficult for me in the end. This creature's strength was something that alluded me, but if the look of it's muscles were any indication I was in big trouble. However, as a vampire that appeared in most ways to be a frail human, I knew first hand that looks could be deceiving. I tried to shove any intimidation into the back of my mind and focused on what had to be done.

I made the first move, quickly placing myself between it and Bella. The monster growled ominously, narrowing it's big, red eyes and further baring it's teeth. I hissed as we stared each other down for another moment before it breached the barrier between us and threw a kick to my side. Had I not expected it I would've fallen, but my reflexes were fast and I caught the gigantic claws of it's foot and threw it to the ground before it could make contact. I felt the nails creep into the skin of my hands, a searing pain I had not felt in years flowing into them before they began to heal, the work of the excess blood I had ingested earlier. Whatever this was could hurt me, but did not have an everlasting effect. However, the strength of a creature that can break vampire skin was not something to laugh at. I knew now, at least, what I was facing.

I gave myself over to the vampire inside, letting my instincts to destroy my enemy overwhelm every other sense. My body seemed to move on it's own. I threw my fists towards it's massive head first, and a large, fur-covered hand blocked my attack with ease. It retaliated, swiping at air as I evaded and moved behind, grabbing both it's arms and throwing the massive body behind me. A large mass of fur and muscle collided with several trees, cutting them down as the creature twisted it's body and landed on it's two, paw-like feet. I took the few milliseconds given to me to glance toward Bella, who's breathing had turned from erratic and slow to quick, short pants. Her pale skin paled further and her eyes were clenched tight, fists ripping at her clothing in an inane attempt to escape the torment of the venom ravaging her insides. I whimpered softly at the sight. Though Bella was incredibly clumsy, I had yet to see her give way to pain with more than a small "ouch," and seeing her this way was horrifying.

An earth-shattering growl made me turn my head back around to see the creature taking deliberate strides to me before throwing a sliding kick into my shins. I collided with the ground, shocked to experience such speed from a species other than my own. I snarled, baring my own teeth, venom seeping into my mouth in waves that were hard to swallow as I bounced back to my feet. A brief vision later, I dodged another attack thrown at my neck and grabbed the first bit of skin I could reach. My focus was so strong and I felt it in every inch of my body so thoroughly that I knew I would win. I felt the creature's arm snap out of place as I yanked and threw, sending it's body into the trees again. I felt the vampire grin as again the sound of broken trees reached my ears. Bella's flailing heartbeat was the only thing that threw off my attention, and while I looked back again to her beaten body I was toppled to the ground by a black-eyed Victoria.

My back fell against a fallen tree, breaking it in half as Victoria pressed all of her weight into me, trapping my arms with her thighs. "You will not kill my creation, my dear Alice." She spewed venom as she spoke, her hands clamped over my throat squeezing in a motion that would soon tear off my head. "And I will have the satisfaction of not only ripping Edward's heart out, but yours as well. What a treat." The pressure of her fingertips increased, making it impossible for me to breath. She leaned closer, her voice dropping an octave. "You are the one who officially ripped my mate's head off, so I'll make sure to torture you as much as I can." A vision skewed my thoughts, one of her mangy hands pulling at Bella's hair, my screams filling the background.

I clenched my eyes tight and opened them with anger I didn't know existed. "You don't know what you're dealing with," I seethed, using what little breath I had left before I put all of my strength into releasing my arms from underneath Victoria and throwing her hands from my neck. I rolled backwards, kicking her off at the same time and gathering to my feet again. In the distance, I heard the creature growling and moving towards us just as Edward's form appeared. He took my previous stance between the creature and Bella as his voice floated to me, "Protect her, I dialed Carlisle." What anger he had directed at me before was gone, and for a split second he felt like my brother again.

I drew back a few feet, keeping my gaze on Victoria as she recovered from my counterattack. I breathed deeply, regaining my focus and readying for the next move. Her eyes caught mine and I was met with the beginnings of another vision before it immediately retracted itself. The wolves were close.

I smiled, growling softly as Victoria began to circle, her brows furrowing and her nostrils flaring. As Victoria slowly approached, I saw in my peripherals that Edward and the creature were finally battling each other, and I knew almost immediately that something was wrong. "I can't read it's mind, Alice." Edward managed through gritted teeth just before Victoria merged with me.

A brick fell into my stomach. Edward wasn't a bad fighter, but his best feature was that he could read his opponent. My fight with the creature was substantially easier than it would be with Edward due to my clairvoyance. It wasn't a sure thing now that Edward's usual advantage was of no use.

Victoria's hands met my shoulders as my hands met with hers. "Your brother is no match for her, Alice." The bitch's voice was starting to get on my nerves. I dug my nails into her skin before she pushed me away, scowling and holding her wounds. An inappropriate _"HER?"_ went through my head before I made my next move, running full speed towards the red head, throwing punch after punch and dodging a heavy blow to my skull. I ducked down as Victoria's leg flew over my head, her pointy heel only centimeters away from my scalp. I used the position to drag her other leg out from beneath her, gaining a steep advantage. My fist collided with her face before her body even hit the ground, cracking her porcelain nose into pieces. "Aren't you pretty," I said before slamming her head against the forest floor with every bit of strength I could muster. I felt some of her hair come out into my fisted hands and smiled deviously before I was quickly dislodged from my place and thrown to the ground as Victoria switched our roles. She didn't have me underneath her for very long before I punched her in the face again, knocking her off of my body and sending her into a tree. She landed gracefully, though, and advanced again, sending an unexpected kick to my chest. I was, for the first time, knocked through the forest like a rag doll and when I emerged I was unfortunate enough to be stuck in Victoria's death grip. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled her other hand around my neck until she had me in a perfect headlock, ready to tear my head off.

It was a perfect place for her to show off what the creature was doing to my poor brother. I watched helplessly as Edward was pressed against a tree. The creature held him in place and threw blow after blow to his abdomen. Edward took each hit with grace, though, and kicked the creature away, uprooting the tree behind him and throwing it into _her _chest. She roared fearlessly before picking out a large splinter that was lodged in her shoulder and charged him. Edward, the fastest in the family, couldn't get out of the way in time and was lucky to get most of himself out of the line of attack. It wasn't enough, though. The creature grabbed the arm still within reach and pulled, a sickening _crack_ resounding through the trees as Edward's arm was detached from his body.

Victoria's arm tightened around me, again choking the airways till they were useless. I had no breath and could not respond when she whispered into my hair, "You're all going to die, dear Alice. Before the venom I injected into Bella can fully transform her, I will kill her. She will feel every bit of agony of the transformation before she is slaughtered. And I will watch as you surrender yourself to me, begging me to kill you." Her other hand went from gripping my hair to stroking it, causing me to feel nauseous. The creature threw Edward's arm aside, bounding towards him with her nails growing from her fists. I tried to struggle, but in this position any more wiggling and I would accidentally pull my head from my own body. "You see, I don't wish to take your existence away, Alice. I want Edward, you, and your whole family to feel what being murdered is like in it's most pure form. I'm going to take away the thing that you cherish most so you will feel the pain of loss for the rest of your miserable existence." I could feel the smile in her voice and the rage boiled inside of me, my whole body shaking with it. "When you beg me to kill you, I will refuse. You will be so overwhelmed with hatred for me..." Her voice drifted off before making it's way back to my ears shaky, "...you will release me from my own pain."

"You can bet I'll kill you, Victoria, but it wont be without pain. Trust me." I said, making one last attempt at freedom. I threw myself into her body until we collided with the ground together in a heap. While doing so, I happened to smell the god-awful stench of wolf and was pleased to see Jacob jump over our fighting bodies to collide with the creature in mid-stride toward my brother. I smelt my family members as they began to pore through the trees at full-speed, each taking their places accordingly. I could see from where I was that Carlisle and Esme had moved towards Bella while Emmett joined Jacob and Edward. Victoria froze in place underneath me, her arm still around my throat. "Fuck." I heard her growl fiercely as Jasper and Rosalie flanked us.

I felt her arm release as Victoria quickly untangled herself from my body and threw herself in the opposite direction, running as fast as she could away and into the trees. Jasper quickly fell in pursuit, Rosalie only a step behind. The urge to follow and help my two siblings was overwhelmed by my need to help Bella. I turned around, running towards her.

Esme and Carlisle met my eyes, fear and what I could only read as regret plastered on their faces. I crouched down to Bella, whose head was cradled in Esme's lap. Her screams had died down, but her body was shaking with pain. "How long will it be, Carlisle?" I looked up to him as he crouched down to my level, holding one of Bella's hands and studying her response. "It wont be long." His voice was worn and gravelly, so unlike how it usually sounded. "A day at most, I think. It's impossible to know for sure." "What about the pain? Is there anything we can do?" I heard myself say as I put my hands on her face, hoping the coolness of my skin would help temper the burning she felt. My eyes again landed on her mangled form. She was covered in cuts and bruises, but the only open wound was her bite. "Again, I'm not sure." Carlisle didn't let go of her hand but gripped it tighter, lovingly placing his other hand upon it. "I had planned on trying morphine, when the time came, but I have a feeling that her body heat would burn it away quicker than it could take effect."

Esme took my hands in her own and gently signaled for me to take her place. I nodded, silently thanking her, before moving to place Bella's head in my own lap. I put my hands back on her face and stroked carefully. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, quickly giving it a reassuring squeeze before getting up and moving further to the side. As I held Bella's head, Esme put her hands on her face with my own. The coolness seemed to help a little. "I think this is all we can do, sweety." She whispered.

We watched the battle before us as we held her. Edward had recovered his arm somehow, though it was hanging limply as he, Jacob and Emmett surrounded the monster. The creature was now covered in gashes, it's blood seeping with a distinct smell that was all it's own. It was crouched, waiting to be brutalized, and fear finally fell into it's seemingly cold eyes. The growl she had earlier emitted sounded more like a dying engine, sputtering slightly. Emmett had retained a spidery crack along his left arm where claws had no doubt sank deep, his sleeve ripped away. Jacob looked unharmed apart from a slight limp as he moved toward the creature's right, keeping it in the middle of the two bigger foes. Edward stumbled a little, his leg now also damaged at the knee, sinewy lines covering it and his shoulder where the arm was removed. His eyes moved from between the beast in front of him and where I held Bella, anguish and remorse sent in his gaze.

Jacob made the first move, tearing the monster's flesh from it's arm in one swift motion. A howl, high-pitched and frightened tore the sky as Emmett simultaneously aimed a kick to her middle, sending her into a large, thorny bush that tore more flesh from her back. Relief swam through me for the first time since the battle began, knowing that this would be the end of at least half of our problems here. But as soon as it came, it went.

As Edward was about to make his move, having quickly made his way to her front and placing her giant head between his two hands, the creature's body began to shrink. In astonishment, Edward took his hands away and we all watched wide eyed as she further transformed. The fur along her back retreated into her wounded skin, which was paling and smoothing from the leathery texture it held before. The head that was once massive was steadily gaining a more human appearance, the mane reddening and the snout forming to be a small nose. The claws, once terrible and large shrank to fingernails on small and dainty hands. By the time it stopped, all that was left in the creature's place was a small girl, in her late teens or early twenties at most, lying in a curled, fetal position fast asleep.

A roaring fire could be heard in the distance, but apart from that and Bella's slowing heart not a sound was heard.


	11. Burnout Eyes

**I am guilty of the infamous coma splice. I hope nobody else notices like I do. :/ This is a long chapter. I was going to split it into two parts. It's not my favorite. But that's because we haven't actually gotten these two together yet. Not really. It's all been drama here and drama there. I can't wait till things have calmed down a little. This tense crap is getting hard to write. :P Ha. Anyway. Here you go. Hope it doesn't disappoint. **

Burnout Eyes

The crackling sound of flames and the smell of smoke and burning flesh filtered through the dark forest. Rosalie and Jasper could also be heard making their way back to us, but I didn't look around to see them appear as my sight was focused only on Bella. I whispered in her ears, praying softly to whoever would listen that she would be released from her suffering as Esme and I tried to quell the pain by rubbing her limbs and face. It was ironic that we felt flames inside of us as we changed when afterward that fire would forever leave us as freezing stone. I was only thankful that my icy skin could bring at least a small amount of relief to the girl I loved.

As soon as the words escaped my mind, I met Edward's eyes. I expected a glare or some kind of defensive remark but I only received a slight frown before his eyes went back to the girl lying before him. I kissed Bella's forehead and closed my eyes, listening closely to her heartbeat before the sound of the unknown girl's caught my ears. It was slightly faster than a human heart. The naturally curious side of me found that peculiar, but in full I hardly cared for it to be beating at all.

"Jacob, if you wouldn't mind accompanying us back to our home, we should discuss everything." Carlisle's soft voice finally broke the silence. I opened my eyes, leaning to the side with my head resting on Bella's as I watched him through narrowed eyes. He was pacing between Bella and the girl now, appearing to be deep in thought. Pacing was a habit he carried for multiple centuries, and for the first time it made my already shot nerves tremble. Jacob nodded his thick head, not looking up from the girl for a second, his hands still in shaking fists. Carlisle's eyes furrowed before nodding a 'thank you' and continuing. "I think it's imperative we bring her back with us to find out her story and get Bella someplace safe... before the time arrives." His pacing stopped as he faced Edward. "If you wouldn't mind, Emmett, carry the girl. Edward, stay close just in case." Edward opened his mouth to say something but Carlisle stopped him before he could start, raising an open palm. "We need to get there quickly, for Bella's sake."

"We are bringing that thing with us?" Rosalie's voice snapped, bringing all of our attention to her violently dark eyes. I noticed for the first time that her bare shoulder was now adorned with an ugly looking bite wound that had cracked the surrounding skin. Jasper stood beside her, virtually unharmed. I locked eyes with him and instantly I felt a slight sense of relief float to me. He appeared to be happy to see that I was okay, but when his eyes finally set on Bella he breathed in and held. If a paper cut could tempt him, this was surely torturous. His eyes were dark and focused on everything but Bella's wound.

Rosalie advanced on Carlisle, pointing towards the fallen girl. "Jasper and I just ripped apart this ..._thing's_...master? _Mother?_ Whatever. She..._IT_...should be destroyed as well." Her voice shook with rage. I looked down again at Bella, ignoring the conversation between my family members. Her eyes were still closed but clearly straining against the venom. My eyes traveled down to the bite wound and then to the scratches and bruises covering her arms and legs. I felt the rage build within me as well, and for the first time in a long time I felt myself agreeing with Rose's temper. However, I didn't voice the sentiment. I simply picked Bella up and began the trek back to my home with my poor love in my arms. I heard exasperated grumbles coming from my sister behind me as the footsteps of my family followed.

XXX

Emmett followed me in through the sliding glass doors leading in from the back of the house before placing the wretched girl in his arms on the living room couch. I growled softly as my eyes averted from Bella to her prone, relaxed form. The vampire within me only wanted revenge against Victoria's co-conspirator, not at all curious about who or what she was. I ignored Carlisle as he followed me up the stairs into my bedroom, not bothering a glance in his direction as I placed Bella on the bed. I heard Esme and the others in the living room, Rose's sharp voice echoing up the stairs.

"She shouldn't be in here looking so comfy on our couch when Bella's up there turning, and oddly enough against her will!" I heard her angrily flop down on one of the chairs, "Edward's arm looks like it's barely hanging on to him. No doubt the work of whatever the fu-" "ENOUGH." Esme's unexpected and frusturated boice cut her off before I heard angry steps dissipate from the room to the other end of the house. I could practically hear Rose grit her teeth from my upstairs.

"Emmett, Jacob, could you both please stay close to the girl. Just in case. I'll be down in a moment." I heard water running from the kitchen and ice clanking in glass before Esme and Carlisle sped up to Bella's side. I heard Jacob's low mumbles from the ground floor and the cracking of knuckles. "I can't believe I agree with a bloodsucker. That's a first." A scoff was his response, no doubt from Rosalie who I pictured glaring at him murderously. I felt a strong wave of compassion for my sister and a reluctant sense of respect for the mutt as Esme set a glass bowl filled with ice water beside the bed. Carlisle wet a towel before handing it to me, Esme wetting another and motioning for me to rub Bella with my own as she did the same. Despite my growing need to be sure that Bella was alright, I was so consumed with worry for her that I could barely function. I hardly noticed when Carlisle touched my shoulder.

"Alice." My father's soft voice drew my reluctant gaze. I never felt anger toward my adopted father before now and it was almost beginning to scare me. His eyes told me how sorry he was before he even said anything, but that didn't alleviate my frustration. "Look, I know you're angry, and I know you only want to protect Bella. But we need to know what she is. We need to know if there are any more like her, and if so what we need to expect from them."

I couldn't argue with his reasoning but I still didn't like it. Refusing to fully accept his rationality, I simply went back to my task as his footsteps retreated back down the stairs.

Esme gave me a small reassuring smile as she wiped Bella's right arm with the cold cloth. "Just be here for her, dear. It's going to be alright. When this is all said and done, Bella will be a lot harder to harm." Her golden eyes tinkled with care, looking down to me. I tried to smile back but felt a stabbing pain to my dead heart as Bella whimpered. "Ali-..." Her voice was rough and small, her words dissolving into a groan. I whimpered with her, kissing her forehead and leaning to her ear. "I love you, Bella. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

I felt my mother's hand on one of my own, squeezing slightly to gain my attention. "So, you and Bella, huh?" Her question caught me off guard, and I'm sure I looked like a deer in headlights. Her knowing smirk said it all. I nodded softly, reassured by another squeeze to my hand from my loving mother. I again focused my ears downstairs and my eyes back down to the wet cloth I held in my hand, sliding it across my love's forehead. "What happened to the other members of your pack, Jacob?" I listened to the voices in the living room intently, my hearing capable of taking in the conversation downstairs easily.

"Well Carlisle, they just didn't like the fact that we were helping you guys with an..._isolated_ problem." Jacob sounded annoyed to answer but he continued. "Sam tried to take us all out of the fight, but I told him I wasn't gonna leave with Bella still in danger. And since he's only in my place as alpha because I let him take it, he couldn't force me." His voice was irritatingly smug at the last bit.

Small inquiring murmurs filled the room before Edward spoke up. "Jacob's father is the leader of the tribe, and therefore when Jacob finally morphed for the first time he had the right to take Sam's place as alpha. But for some reason he didn't?" His voice held a question in his statement. I struggled to find how he one moment could declare his love towards this girl and the next be focused on little tribal disputes that we should have no part in.

_Who cares?_ "Well, who would want to be leader of a pack that could go completely against everything they preach? Humans are supposed to be our responsibility and they were more than willing to let Bella die." Jacob and I growled simultaneously before Edward spoke my own internal dialogue. "You care more for Bella than you should, dog." I could hear his teeth grinding and his fingers digging into the sofa he was sitting on. "At least I didn't turn her _gay_, bloodsucker." Jacob growled, and I heard myself growl louder at his twisted logic. Esme, ever the protective mother, stopped in mid-motion for a moment to hiss. It was so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

Rosalie, quickly cutting Edward off before he could respond, jumped to my aid. "_What_ did you just say?" I heard her leave her chair, toppling it over (or throwing it, I'm still not sure) . " Who gives a _shit_. If you loved her, why would that matter?" "Because she should be with ME!" I could almost hear Jacob's spit leaving his mouth, and I felt a tremendous wave of placidity fall upon the house, no doubt from Jasper. Emmett's deep voice followed, "Who is upstairs with Bella right now, mutt? My guess is that it's my gay sister, Jacob, not you."

If it were not for the present circumstances, I would've laughed. It was endearing how my family seemed to already accept the new relationship between us, but then again I would have to see for sure later. When it came to the wolves, choosing sides wasn't very difficult. On the other hand, when we we're alone, without Jacob's presence, the tongue-lashing I'd be getting from my short-tempered sister was bound to be painful.

Jasper's composed voice broke the silence again, so calm it was as if he hadn't just dismembered and burned a body less than an hour ago. "Jacob, I was with Alice longer than you have been alive." I heard him sit down as he continued, Jacob's low and uninterrupted growl in the background. "We shared a strong connection that I will always look back happily upon. However, the connection between her and Bella was stronger, stronger than what Bella had with Edward, and far stronger than what she ever had with you. You, Edward and I need to accept that they have chosen each other. It's important now to value their friendship." His southern drawl seemed pleasant enough, but I could hear the sadness behind it and in turn I felt a stab of guilt. "Pettiness will not win Bella's affection."

Trying to block the angry yells that followed, I carefully took Bella's hand in my own and ran the cloth along her knuckles as Esme stood.

"I'm going to go and settle the children for a moment." She said with a hint of begrudging sarcasm. "I guess I don't have to tell you to keep any eye on her." Her smile was strained, but it was kind. She quietly left the room, leaving us alone together. Feeling the cloth warm, I gave up putting it back in the water and simply laid beside her, taking her body into my arms as I looked out the window to the full moon shining brightly through the blinds. I closed my eyes, breathing in a deep breath as Bella's heartbeats further lost their rhythm, quickening their speed before slowing to nearly nothing, back and forth. I sighed, hoping that it would soon be over. I could feel the beads of sweat make their way down her neck and the slight tremor of her body as I held her close. I kneaded her back with my hands carefully, making sure to not push down to hard.

I faintly heard Jacob leave moments later, slamming the door behind him. Shortly after slow footsteps made their way up the stairs. As they continued, I listened carefully, trying to discern which family member they belonged to since Jacob's proximity still collapsed my visions.

The door opened quietly. I kept my eyes shut, squeezing them tightly at the intruding light from the hall as if it hurt to take it in. I knew it was Edward by the limp in his footsteps and the faint pine smell that seemed to be his trademark. I didn't know how he would react to my holding Bella, but I did know that I was in no mood to fight. Not anymore. All I wanted to focus on was the future, where Bella was sure to feel no pain and the rest of this mess was finished.

A gentle squeeze to my shoulder forced me to open my eyes. I looked up to see my brother adorning a worried look, contrary to the anger I believed I would encounter. I sat up, carefully bringing Bella with me as I rested against the headboard behind us. "I think the coolness is helping. She hasn't cried out since we brought her here." I explained, hoping it would soften the blow of our intimate place on the bed. Internally I squirmed, knowing that it wouldn't help if our roles were reversed. The guilt was beginning to make me feel sick again, but it wasn't enough to make me distance myself from Bella.

"You don't need to explain why you're holding her, Alice." Edward sat down beside us on the bed, facing the window with his feet on the floor. He kept his eyes on the moon outside as he spoke, his voice soft and tentative. "I know you love her. I see it. I _hear _it. And I feel it as well. I've felt it for some time now."

A silent moment passed. I stared at the back of my brother's bronze hair, waiting for him to continue. He turned to face us, looking carefully between Bella's ghostly form and my concerned expression. "Since that night I left her in the woods, her feelings for me have been in doubt. I think even before that, but without the use of my gift it's hard to tell." His hands nervously rubbed his damaged shoulder, the skin still healing. "Her body language and her eyes give her away the most, even though she hides her emotions well. Whenever I saw her speaking with you, it was like she opened up. She smiled more. She was radiant." He spoke slowly as if he were trying to figure everything out as he went along, sighing between his sentences to maintain his calm exterior.

"In Volterra, I heard your thoughts. You didn't think of your safety or mine even once." Edward looked down to Bella, softly moving his eyes to my hands on her back. "It's unfair, Alice. How could this have happened? You had Jasper. She was supposed to be mine." Though his voice was soft, remnants of anger finally began to show themselves and it immediately made my skin crawl. I couldn't help the boiling rage that erupted at his lack of compassion. The guilt fled from my body just as quickly as it had come.

"How can you even think about that right now?" I made eye contact with him for the first time. "You must remember being turned better than I do, Edward, so you know even more so how much pain she is in." I curled my lips back, the instinctual need to bare my teeth unable to mask itself. My hands stood still on her back where they had been moving in small circles, and though it would have been irrational, it was a good thing her delicate form was beneath them or they would have moved to my brother's throat. "This is why she didn't choose you. Or Jacob, for that matter. You both can only think of yourselves. Bella is the most selfless person I have ever met. Had you been open to the idea that she is your equal, maybe that trait could have rubbed off."

My pathetic brother. His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he lifted from the bed. "Look at you, Edward." I nearly yelled, removing myself from Bella's tangled body to place myself between her and my brother, staying close to her so as to keep medicating her burn. "You're no better than that teenaged dog. In fact, your worse. At least he's outside trying to maintain his composure. You're in here making a fool of yourself.

"You always disappoint. The second you sound like you might grow up, you revert back to acting like the seventeen year old you're stuck inside." My fangs dropped further, seeing Edward's hands tighten into fists. My vision narrowed till all I saw was Edward's strained form, the rest of the room darkened as my instincts began a hunt that I had to fight against. I closed my eyes, willing away the anger, hoping that I could make it go away before I left Bella's side to kill him. I breathed in deeply, trying to replenish my senses with Bella's sweet scent instead of the testosterone secreting from his quivering body, his own anger barely under wraps. I held my breath for a moment longer, keeping my ears focused on him. My eyes were still closed, and if he should attack I would have to rely on my other senses to prepare myself.

What felt like minutes went by before Jasper's emotional blocks made their way to us. I could feel the vibes of calm before he made his way into the room, his footsteps falling between the hateful cloud of space Edward and I had formed.

I breathed out heavily, opening my eyes as Edward took a step away from me, his fists still held at his sides. "I'm trying to understand Alice, I'm sorry." He spoke quickly and softly, his eyes blacker than the sky behind him. "I need to hunt before she wakes up. Excuse me. I'm sorry." He rushed from the room, barely grazing Jazz's shoulder.

Jasper looked down to the ground before exhaling his own held breath. His hand went to rub his neck before looking to me with a small, sad smirk. "I'm trying to sort him out, but he's making it mighty difficult." I looked at his bright gold eyes, nodding in thanks before relaxing back onto the pillows of the bed. Bella hadn't moved a single muscle, and I was thankful that she was not aware of the encounter. She really wouldn't have liked it that we were fighting. Guilt shot through me again. It was starting to get old.

"I'm tired of you feeling like that, Alice. You know whatever you feel I feel, too. So stop beating yourself up for both of us."

Jasper sat down on the opposite side of Bella before Carlisle reappeared carrying a small medical bag. He looked between the two of us and calmly stepped into the room. "I'm going to try taking a sample. Those scratches look like they might not have been from Victoria and I would like to see if there are any anomalies In her blood. If the girl-"

"The monster?" I interjected, glaring at the human reference. She was not an innocent in this.

Carlisle sighed at my remark, sitting beside Jasper before taking out a needle from his case. He ignored me, removing the plastic before settling the end of the needle beside a wound on her arm. "I'd like to see if we need to expect anything out of the ordinary when she wakes up."

He pressed the needle down, but instead of going into the skin it quickly snapped. His hand stilled for a moment before he took out another larger needle, repeating the process. "Hmm..." Placing the broken needles in his bag, he brought out a cotton swab and dabbed it at the wound, getting what little blood had not coagulated. "I guess this will have to do. She's even further in the transformation than I expected." He frowned worriedly, placing the swab in a small zip-lock and standing again. "I might not have a chance to run a thorough test. I'm going to look at it underneath a microscope. I'll be back in a moment."

As he left, Jasper and I both studied Bella carefully. Her hair had subtly changed in color, a deeper shade of mahogany that was very much like Esme's. The waves seemed to be smoother, but not so different that a human eye could detect the difference. Her skin was also much like my own, though she had been quite pale before.

"She wasn't ready for this." I spoke softly, mostly to myself. Jasper just looked at me, knowing that I didn't want him to manipulate my emotions to calm me. I sat up straighter, adjusting myself so I could look down at her with a more careful eye. "She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her family. Her friends."

We waited quietly for Carlisle to return, the seconds feeling like hours even to my immortal mind. I knew I needed to hunt by the burn in my throat, despite the bloated feeling I had before the battle began, but I couldn't move. I would be here until she awoke, and I could only hope that everything would work itself out. In a surprising move of chivalry, Jasper took Bella's free hand and held it in his own. We didn't move or say a word after that, not until we heard Bella's last heartbeat.


End file.
